


ombromanie: theater in silhouettes

by kocampo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not graphic but there), Angst and Tragedy, Eye Trauma, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Iizuna-centric, Infidelity (implied), M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Divorce, Startear Disease, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocampo/pseuds/kocampo
Summary: on their one year divorce anniversary, iizuna renews their vows.
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Kita Shinsuke
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxy mwa mwa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roxy+mwa+mwa).



> my interpretation here of startear disease is not just that it takes away the ability to see color, but also rips up your tear ducts and eyes in general by making one cry actual colorful stars (and also blood along with it).
> 
> also, the chapters are arranged in reverse order - the first chapter takes place at the latest part of the timeline.

every day that iizuna wakes up remembering that kita doesn’t love him anymore is another day where he wishes death would just take him. he’s on the floor again, having fallen off the bed in his sleep. curling up on the floor like a feral animal, he rubs roughly at his eyes as stars once again force their way out of his already mangled tear ducts.

_on this day, before these witnesses,_

it hurts. it really fucking hurts. it hurts so much that he can get lost in the pain and temporarily forget that his beloved husband no longer wants him.

_i take you to be my lawfully wedded husband_

wiping his tear stained hands on his two-day-old shirt, iizuna wondered what he had done that had made shinsuke decide he didn’t want him anymore. he didn’t know whether to be angry or mournful or just numb.

_i pledge to share my life openly with you,_

staring out the window with his single working eye, iizuna wonders how his family are doing. he hasn’t gone home in a long time, as his parents hadn’t approved of his marriage to shinsuke. does his little brother still look for him on stormy nights? does his older sister still need him to get things off the highest shelf for her?

_to speak the truth to you in love,_

does shinsuke still have all of their made-up constellations memorized? 

_to have and to hold you from this day forward_

iizuna catches sight of a vague, spiky shape. he reaches out to touch it, gently tugging at what he realizes is a leaf. oh. it’s a plant. again, he lets his mind wander. does shinsuke still have their old mint green bed sheets in a corner of his new house? does he also play with his new lover’s hair?

_for better and for worse,_

his trophies are graying now. the shine of his wedding ring has long disappeared, but would the same thing happen if he were to look into shinsuke’s eyes one last time?

_for richer and for poorer,_

iizuna’s chest is tightening up. he no longer remembers what shade of red shinsuke’s old jacket was. he doesn’t know when in the last few minutes he lost sight in his remaining eye.

_in sickness and in health,_

slowly, iizuna twists off his wedding ring.

_to love and to cherish,_

presses a slow, careful kiss to the golden band, almost as if he was scared of breaking it.

_till death do us part,_

it drops to the floor, accompanied by a tiny clatter and a loud cough.

_according to god’s holy law,_

**IIZUNA TSUKASA**  
**ADMITTED AT 3:00AM**  
**ADVANCED STAGE FOUR STARTEAR DISEASE**  
**STAGE ONE HANAHAKI**

_and this is my solemn vow._


	2. Chapter 2

kita shinsuke is a sad, sad man with an even sadder marriage. maybe he should have just stayed home, he thinks distantly as he stumbles through the seedy-looking bar’s doorway. 

well. it hasn’t felt much like a home for a while. tsukasa’s side of the bed is always empty, his husband always blowing off everything he tried to do for him. 

another day, another fight about something that kita doesn’t even remember. not wanting tsukasa to see the tears about to spill over, he’d just run out the door and not looked back. 

he hasn’t drunk in a while - not since high school, when he’d downed a cup or two of sake just to see what it tasted like. as he quietly ponders, a low voice pulls him from his thoughts. “are you new to this place?”

it’s the bartender who spoke, a tall slim specimen of a man who easily has over three inches on kita, even slouched on a bar stool as he is. he looks him up and down like a predator eying its next meal with mascara-heavy eyes that almost glow with a shade of green kita doesn’t know how to describe. he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the attention. 

slowly, he nods.

“start your night off with this then, cutie.” the gentle clink of a shot glass on the scratched-up table makes kita jump slightly in surprise. had his hands even moved? 

slowly taking the shot glass from him, blood rushes to kita’s face as their fingers brush. 

as he downs the liquor, their eyes meet. sacramento green. it hits him like the little jolt of electricity and excitement combined that comes from sticking your fingers in electric sockets. he was staring into sacramento green eyes. in those few seconds of eye contact, kita feels like he’s been electrocuted and burned alive. the drink buzzes in his throat like he’s swallowed a live wire, and he craves another shot.

the bartender is already handing him a refill. 

* * *

  
suna spins the mixer in his long fingers. it’s been a long night. the pro athlete he’d been fucking had finally snapped and left him; what a pity, he’d thought he could have rippped at least another hundred thousand yen off of sakusa.

but the guy in front of him downing shot after shot nearly faster than suna can refill his glass is quickly making his annoyance dissipate. he studied his profile as he drank, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. the relationship problems were obvious from miles away in the pinkness around his raw eyes and bitten lips. mr no-name didn’t look rich or famous or anything else that suna’s experienced eyes could discern. if suna wanted to be particularly mean, he would say he was boring. pretty, sure, but the world was full of pretty people. why did he even bother?

honestly, suna had no idea either. sometimes he did things that even he didn’t know the reasoning behind. but as he stared at the man emptying his alcohol reserves shot by shot, he shuddered in excitement. what would those hazy golden eyes look like when their owner was pinning suna to a wall?

suna leans across the table, tilting up his face with one hand. 

“what’s your name, gorgeous?” 

“i have a husband.” 

“okay, and?” suna lets his hand fall but his gaze doesn’t falter. “no one with a good husband comes to this shithole at this time of the night.”

oops. was that too mean? just as he’s preparing to lather on the honey so his shiny new prey won’t get scared off, mr no-name practically flops over on the table, groaning out, “today he asked me if i’ve been thinking about a new divorce.”

he rests his chin on his propped-up hand, playing at concern. “wanna tell me about it?” can’t go wrong with a little more honey. “i’ve had my fair share of relationships.” suna looks up at him through his eyelashes. “maybe i can help.”

mr no-name swallows and straightens up, the haze in his golden eyes clearing slightly. suna unconsciously leans farther forward, unwilling to let this shiny new toy go so easily, but freezes at his next words. “i want another drink.”  
“tell me your name first, pretty. i want to be sure i can find you again after tonight.”

“it’s kita. kita shinsuke.”

“another shot coming right up, shinsuke,” suna smiles with teeth bared.

“...make it two.”

suna grins to himself. this will be a fun night.


End file.
